Zecora's Story
by astrocaro2b
Summary: Zecora tells Fluttershy why she speaks in rhyme (And more... maybe)
1. Chapter One: Curious much?

**Author's note:** This is going to be a short story, not planning to make it long, for 2 reasons,

1) I don't know how much rhyme I can write

2) I'm SUPER busy.

So don't expect updates too often, once a week at worst (hopefully). Also, this is going to be very dialogue-centric.

* * *

"Ah, Fluttershy, welcome to my home, Would you like to see my new garden gnome?"

"Actually Zecora, I've been wondering why you speak like in rhyme."

"Ah, so you want to know why,  
I speak like this, my dear Fluttershy?  
It's not a long story,  
Not full of glory,  
But if you still want to know,  
I can put on a show,  
So are you sure you want to hear,  
Why I speak like this my dear?"

"Um, yes, if that's okay, I mean, I don't want to be a nuisance or anything..."

"Alright, here I go,  
Into my tale, without woe.

When I was a young girl, eight, maybe nine,  
My life was good, nice, just fine.  
I had friends, we had fun,  
playing all day, in the sun.

One day, I met another friend,  
we had fun, to no end."

"What was she like Zecora?"

"She was a lovely unicorn girl,  
and her mane, it had a nice little twirl,  
But she wasn't accepted in our land,  
Us zebras, we wouldn't give them a hand.

We were territorial, they were in our home,  
We treated them as if they had a nasty syndrome.

For that, I am sorry,  
That is unlike, the current me.

Anyway, this cute filly,  
Her love of magic, it inspired me.

Not unlike your friend twilight,  
I had a small bit of magic, to my delight."


	2. Chapter Two: Filly Friend

**Author's Note: So, I decided that instead of writing a big chapter, once a week, I want to update every few days, but I might not be able to, so... just enjoy what you get.**

* * *

"Was she pretty?"

"Oh yes, quite,  
Looking at her was a delight.

She reminds me a bit of your friend Rarity,  
In that she was a unicorn, and a beauty.

Could I,  
Continue with the story, Fluttershy?"

"Oh sure, sorry I didn't mean to bother you..."

"No bother my dear,  
Oh and you're trembling in the ear.

So anyway, the girl and her family,  
They were explorers, on a journey.

They visited our home, tried to find out what they could,  
Then tell it to the authors, they would."

"Oh so a writer wanted to know about where you grew up so they hired this explorer family?"

Zecora nods, then asks

"Fluttershy would you like a cup of tea?  
I was thinking of making one for me."

"Oh sure, if it wouldn't be too much trouble..."

Zecora pours tea, and while carrying the cups, she continues to talk.

"They left one day,  
Left me no chance to say,  
Farewell and goodbye,  
I had never even said hi,  
For that I was regretful,  
And... quite sorrowful"

Zecora takes a sip of her tea, and Fluttershy stares at her with her big, blue, sad eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Attack

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry if this is late, I was running a bit low on inspiration, and I have an autoimmune disease that I'm having trouble getting under control.**

* * *

"As I said, she liked to cast spells,  
Sometimes leaving horrible smells,  
And I decided to give it a go,  
The process was slow,  
but what do you know,  
I wasn't that bad,  
Though it made me sad,  
That I wasn't a pony,  
like was she.

Eventually,  
I had gained mastery,  
In herbal magic of all kind,  
I used all the plants that I could find.

The villagers did not find,  
My magical interests very kind,  
I was small and did not understand,  
That the plants I used were not common in our land.

So I went on a quest,  
To find the best,  
Seeds to grow my herbs and flowers,  
So that I could increase my powers.

Still my parents did not agree,  
'You are a zebra, not a unicorn silly!'"

"Oh no, that's really mean! Why did they say that! It's what you loved..."

"Yes I agree,  
But they couldn't see,  
That I did what I did out of love for my tribe,  
So I could help just by sensing a vibe.

So I practiced magic away from my town,  
Which from my parents warented a frown.

One day we were attacked,  
but here is a fact,  
They had won their success,  
It was a big mess,  
These foreign Zebras you see,  
Did not like my family,  
They used potions and spells,  
While we rang the attack bells,  
Giving them the upper hoof,  
And I do have proof,  
That they practice necromancy,  
A word quite fancy,  
For an act that makes me keck,  
Anyway this battle left us a wreck,  
Our chief was killed,  
Which in me instilled  
Courage bravery and magic,  
For this occasion so tragic."

"What did you do?"

"I packed my bags, in the dark of the night,  
I looked left, then looked right,  
I ran very away, hoping for the best,  
Looking for those attackers, that was my quest."


End file.
